


The Lights, The Cameras, And The Cats

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: Poor Mari. She just wants to be a model.Unfortunately, Chat Noir doesn't share the same feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I have other stories to write.
> 
> Unfortunately, all of them have hit a roadblock and I'm running dry on ideas.

“Can't you just imagine it Chat?”

  
“More than you know, Princess.” Chat Noir grimaced.

  
“I think it would be fun.” Marinette leaned on her desk, admiring something on her computer.

  
He scoffed, turning his head away from her, frown prominent on his face.

  
What did she know?

  
Modeling, or, at least, _professional_ modeling, was a soul-sucking experience that left you bruised and battered, sore from fake smiles and too long held positions, with a father for a supervisor, killing any self confidence you could have. No free time, much work, no pay, as it was a family business, the small amounts he earned travelling to a college fund, one that was surely overflowing with money at this point.

  
“I think you're just biased.” She crossed her arms.

  
He raised an eyebrow. “How so, Princess?”

 

She mirrored his expression. “If I become a _world famous_ model, I'll never have time for my dear, sweet kitty-chat.” She punctuated the end of a sentence with a raspberry, closing her computer window and walking over to her more-than friend who was sitting on the floor and using her pink chaise as a support, back against the cushioned, pillowy surface, and arm slung over the side.

  
She plopped down into his lap, not-so casually leaning into him.

  
“Marinette! Hey!” Chat pushed at her back.

  
Marinette hummed, pressing back further.

  
He pushed with full strength, but it was overpowered. She was too close, he couldn't use all of his muscles, making it easy for Marinette to dominate him.

  
How? Sparring with Ladybug was supposed to _improve_ his strength. How was tiny little Marinette doing this to him?

He growled out of annoyance, using more of his stomach muscles to push back up.

She giggled, but was still able to crush him down to the floor.

  
Marinette was laying on top of Chat, pinning him down backwards, almost looking like some sort of weird crab with had elbows and knees sticking up in the air.

  
He blew into her face, annoyed at her, and himself for letting her get away with this. “What do you want?”

  
She smiled. “Well you know…” She wiggled her butt slightly, making Chat flush. “Being biased… I could…” She smirked at his obvious discomfort. _“Change your mind~”_

  
He gulped. “How would you be d-doing that, M-Marinette?”

  
She grinned deviously. “I could model for you, Chat Noir.”

  
His heart sped up.

  
He hated modeling.

  
In recent years his father had pushed him more and more into the situation, forcing him into his job and career.

  
Adrien was almost nineteen, it was almost time for him to start his next year of university.

  
His father and himself had made a deal.

  
Turn twenty and you can leave.

  
That was it.

  
No modeling during school hours, and he could leave when he was twenty.

  
He'd been waiting so long for that birthday.

  
So ready to quit what he had been doing his whole life, what he had been forced to do his whole life.

  
So why, why was it modeling of all things, that turned him on so much?

  
“W-Will they b-be your own d-designs?” Chat managed to stutter out.

  
He need to calm down.

  
Now.

  
“No.” She poked his side, slowly releasing him, and rolling her eyes. “They're Nino’s.”

  
He whistled, admittedly shakily. “N-Nino designs?”

  
She smirked and flicked his bell. “Yes. You should see them. They're fantastic.”


End file.
